


If Only

by lifedreamer56



Category: Nathan Petrelli/Peter Petrelli - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Volume 4. When Tracy and Peter confront Nathan. Peter gets what he finally wants. Oh. And Danko's a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

"Nathan! Nathahn!" Tracy had Screamer's, yelling and pleading for him to call his soldiers off. However, her pleads left to no avail. After the truck had took Tracy away, Nathan went to talk to Danko. 

"I'm going after Peter. If I leave Noe I'll be able to catch up to him. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"And just how do you expect to find him?"

"Because I know where he's going." 

"Whatever you say, Senator" Danko said the last word as cold as possible.

With that, Nathan walked off into the woods. After 10 minutes of walking, he decided he was far away enough to fly after Peter. 

As Nathan took off, he noticed the cloud streak from where Peter had flew, so he followed it. He ended up at a Motel, as hr guessed that this is where Peter had decided to take up residence for the night. Nathan went up to the motel manager and gave a description of Peter, hoping that the manager would tell him that his brother had in fact checked in.

"Yeah. I seen 'em, checked in about 15 minutes ago." The manager said, relieving Nathan.

"Thank you so so much. Could you tell me what room he's staying in?" 

"9"

"Thanks sir, really"

"No problem"

After he had finally found the right room, he knocked rather impatiently. After another minute or so Peter opened the door.

After seeing Nathan Peter became alert, checking behind Nathan to make sure there weren't any soldiers behind him. 

"Pete! I'm so glad I found you! Can I-"

"Are you alone?!" Peter demanded, interupting his brother.

"Pete I"

"ARE YOU ALONE" Peter asked again, screaming this time.

"Yes yes I'm alone." Nathan answered truthfully.

"Get in here!" Peter yelled, tossing Nathan into the room and slamming him against the wall.

"How did you find me? How did you get here so fast?" 

"Hey take it easy Pete. I flew. I wanted to show you I mean no harm."

At this point, Peter took Nathan and threw him onto the bed. 

"That's bullshit!" Peter said, pulling out his gun. 

"Whoa whoa Pete, it's me. It's Nathan, your brother. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Peter said, the anger obvious in his voice.

"Because you love me! Pete please! It's okay, really no one's here with me right now, it's just us. I promise."

"Okay Nathan. Whatever you say."At this, Peter knocked Nathan out with his gun.

As soon as Nathan woke up, he panicked.

"What? Where am I?" Nathan asked, noticing his hands were tied to bed headboard.

"Shh, it's okay. You're fine. Bout time you woke up." Peter said.

"Pete what's going on? What is this? Let me go!"

"Can't do that Nathan. See here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna ask you questions and you're gonna answer them. Got it?"

"Yeah. I do"

"Good. First question: where's Tracy?"

"They got her."

"I knew it. Second question: if I would've stayed, would they have took me too?"

"Pete"

"Answer the question Nathan."

"Yes" Nathan said with a sigh. "I would have left them take you."

"I knew that one too. How can you do that? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you Pete! You're my brother. It would be for your own good."

"That's okay Nathan. Time for another question. Question 3: Do you still lust for me?" Peter asked.

"What? That's insa-"

"Don't lie Nathan. I know very well you want me. You always have. So tell me. Do you still want me?"

After a few moments, Nathan finally answered him. "Yes. Yes I do Peter."

"How come you never told me?"

"Because I was afraid you would hate me! And I didn't want that. So I just gave up on that, that, that dream. The dream to be with you."

"Do you still like me Nathan?"

"What happens if I say yes?"

Peter sat down on the bed next to Nathan. "This."  
After Peter answered him, he kissed him.

After the kiss it took Nathan a few moments to regain his composure.

Nathan then looked up into Peter's eyes. "Then yes. Yes I am." Nathan said with a smile.

Peter smiled back, running his hand through his older brothers hair, before kissing him again.

The two brothers then started a make out war, one of which neither one would win. After 10 minutes they broke apart for some air.

"So am I forgiven?"

"For now." Peter answered him.

"So could you untie me? Please?..."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Peter smirked.

Peter then pulled out a knife and cut his brother's shirt off of him.

"Dang Pete, you had me scared for a minute there."

"Nathan I would never kill you. Ever."

"I love you Peter"

"I love you too, Nathan." Peter said, standing up and taking off his clothes. After Peter got down to his underwear, he stopped at Nathan's request.

"Pete what are you doing?"

"Taking off my clothes? Isn't this what you want?"

"Peter I love you and would absolutely love for you to give it to me right now but you can't!"

"Course I can"

"No Peter it's wrong! Completely wrong. We cant. Please."

"Nathan its okay. You wanna know why? Because we love each other." Peter got back onto the bed and took off Nathan's pants next.

"Dang Nathan. You got some hairy legs."

Nathan laughed. "Pete don't be silly. I bet yours are just as hairy."

"Yeah you're right. They are. See?" Peter showed Nathan his left leg. "Mines hairier. And I have way more arm pit hair than you too, Nathan. How do you feel about all of this?"

"What? About how my little brother that's nearly ten years younger than me has more hair then me? To be honest it sucks." Nathan said, smiling again.

Peter smiled too. "Nah don't be mad, I thinks it's cool. Besides, there's still one more place you could have more hair than me. Let's see." Peter said, pulling down his older brothers underwear.

"Wow" was all Peter could say as he took in the sight of his brother's crotch. Nathan had it all.  
His penis Peter soon found out, was very thick around, and not to short either.

"S'that all you can say, Pete?"

"Nathan, you got me beat on this one." Peter said, talking about Nathan's pubes. "You're massive!"

"Pete. Are we really gonna do this? Nathan asked him, worry in his. voice.

"I've never wanted anything more."

"Then let's do this."

"Thanks Nathan. Hey" peter whispered, causing his brother to look him in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Peter."

Peter patted his brothers stomach before leaning down until he was inches away from his brothers leaking member.

"Let's have some fun" Peter said before deep-throating his brothers 6 inches.

After 5 minutes of sucking Nathan's dick, Peter came up swirling his tounge around the head, before coming up completely, causing Nathan's moans to cease.

"Nathan. You taste delicious." 

"Is that so? Why don't you share then?" Nathan grinned.

Peter smiked. "Alrighty then." He said as he leaned up, shoving his tongue into Nathan's mouth. Nathan moaned again, swallowing some of his own cum.

"Taste good?" Peter asked, leaning up.

"Definitely" Nathan answered him.

"Wanna suck my dick now?" 

"Thought you'd never ask."

Peter laughed, before standing up and sliding off his underwear.

"Oh my god.. Peter..." Nathan said, staring in awe. "You're bigger than I ever dreamed you'd be, bigger than me that's for sure."

"Nathan my dick is not bigger than yours."

"Peter your not stupid yes you are. Fine longer. Mine might be thicker but yours is by far longer than mine. Not as hairy though." Nathan said with a wink. "You must be 8 inches at least. Do you know?"

"I'm 10 actually. When fully hard that is." 

"Are you serious? Pete honestly it's humiliating that you're that much bigger than me. It's sad." Nathan said with a frown. 

"Nathan come on don't be sad, size doesn't matter dude."

"The fact that I'm 30 and you're 21 and you're that much bigger than me is seriously sad Pete."

"Nathan.."

"No no it's okay. So, you ready for this ?"

"Why not?Peter crawled back onto the bed, to where Nathan was able to take half of him easily. After a few seconds Nathan could feel Peter growing inside his mouth. Nathan wanted to make Peter feel even better than Peter had made him feel.

"Ooohhh yeah, Nathan. Your mouth is so warm. How'd you get so good at this anyways?" 

At this Nathan froze, and quickly took Peter's dick out of his mouth.

"Pete can you untie me now please? I think its time for me to go." Nathan said, tears falling down his face.

"Woah woah Nathan what's wrong? What did I say? Oh my god I'm such an idiot!" Peter yelled slamming his fist against the wall, causing Nathan to cry even harder.

"Pete please just cut me free! I wanna go."

Peter grabbed the knife, cutting the rope that held Nathan to the headboard.

"Nathan please don't leave. I need you to stay." Peter once again found himself staring into his brother's eyes. 

"Pete.. I, I can't stay. I can't do this, be with you that is."

"And why is that? You were fine until I asked where you learned to give oral so good. The next thing I know you're crying wanting to leave. And you know what Nathan."

"What?"

"It breaks my heart to see you cry." Peter said before closing the distance and ending their conversation with a kiss. As Peter pulled away, he wiped the tears away from Nathan's face.

"You don't have to tell me what it was that made you upset, but you ARE staying with me Nathan. 

At this, Nathan started to cry again. 

"Thank you so much Pete!" Nathan said before hugging him.

Peter laughed. "For what?"

"No ones ever stuck by me like this. No one even likes me. But even though I was going to turn you in just a few hours ago you still aren't going to turn your back on me. You're the only one who loves me." And then Nathan kissed Peter for the first time that night.

"Nathan, there is nothing anyone could ever do to make me leave you. I love you." Peter replied, before kissing Nathan again.

Another make out war was at hand. They eventually made their way to the bed. After 5 minutes of Nathan's tongue in his mouth, Peter decided it was time for the next step. 

"Roll over" Peter told Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Roll over. Onto your stomach."

"No no no. Peter you are not fucking me."

"Why not?" Peter asked, feeling offended. "I want to."

"Because I don't think that the senator of the United States getting fucked by his little brother is a good idea. It's been fun, blowing each other and stuff and I'm glad that I know I can count on you, but we can't do this Pete. I can't do this." 

"Oh come on Nathan. I want this you want this, no one has to know. Why are you so against it?"

"Because! It's related to why I was crying earlier. Bottom line is I don't want you to screw me and then leave me all over again. I can't handle anymore Pete."

Peter sighed. "I'm not gonna leave, Nathan. You should know this by now. And if whatever is bothering you about bottoming and sucking dick makes you not wanna have sex then we don't have to have sex. But if not then I'm going to bed. So what's it gonna be?"

Now it was Nathan's turn to sigh. "Gosh, Pete. I'm just.. afraid. I don't want it to hurt like it used to."

"I will NEVER hurt you, Nathan."

Nathan smiled at him, then how can I say no?" Nathan then layed down flat on his belly, butt in the air.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to Nathan."

"I want to though. I want to because you want to. And because I love you."

“I love you too, Nathan." Peter said, his hand palming and grabbing Nathan's ass. "I don't have any condoms though?"

"Doesn't matter. I want to feel just you inside of me, Pete, not rubber. Now. Make me proud. Make me happy. Make my dream finally come true. Make me yours."

Peter himself started to cry at the last part. "You got it."

Peter layed directly on top of his brother." I'm gonna be as gentle as I can. Promise."

"Just fill me up. Please Pete."

Peter began to finger Nathan s hole, over and over again. The faster Nathan would moan the faster Peter would go. 

After after 5 minutes of this Nathan decided it was time. "Okay Pete, I'm ready. "

"If you say so. Here we go." As Peter finished his sentence, he lined his member


End file.
